1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, driver circuit, and repair method thereof, and more particularly, to an LCD device with serially connected drivers, the drivers, and the repair method thereof.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In conventional LCD devices, signals are transmitted from the print circuit board (PCB) outside to the drivers disposed on a panel through the flex print circuit (FPC). The signals are transmitted to each driver sequentially. Since the drivers are integrated on the PCB, the connection lines, as well as the rescue line, are made of copper.
FIG. 1 illustrates a glass substrate 193 that is adapted for an LCD device. The glass substrate 193 comprises a display area 190, a scan driver circuit 191, and a data driver circuit 192. Recently, drivers 100, 110, and 120 have been integrated on the glass substrate 193 to reduce cost. Thus, the rescue lines have to be made of thin film lines. The resistance of the thin film lines is greater than that of the copper lines, which makes the signals decay during transmission, and further degrades the repair quality. Because the panels of LCD devices are getting larger, the degradation of the signal becomes more and more severe.
Furthermore, when using laser to repair, the welding points also increase the resistance of the thin film lines. In the conventional design of the rescue lines, every rescued signal is transmitted to the operational amplifiers (Ops) 101, 102, 111, 112, 121, and 122 for amplification. Since the Ops have to drive the whole rescue line, the driving capacity is insufficient for large panels. Moreover, even though only one Op drives the whole rescue line, the other Ops are still in operation, and thus, extra power is consumed.